A high-frequency technology starts to be used in wireless communication for signal transmission, and a high-frequency characteristic causes a path loss increase. To reduce a path loss, a feasible manner is using massive multiple-input multiple-output (Massive MIMO for short) to form an extremely high antenna gain to compensate for the path loss.
In the prior art, massive MIMO has many antennas, even several hundred antennas. Although a high antenna gain is formed, a beam formed by using the massive MIMO technology has an extremely narrow width. Therefore, one beam cannot cover all users in a cell.
However, in the prior art, for information such as a broadcast channel and a common channel, an antenna needs to cover all users in a cell. A beam formed by means of massive MIMO cannot cover all users in a cell. Therefore, some users in the cell cannot receive a message such as a broadcast message, and this reduces communication stability.